We're A Miracle
by A Little Chaos
Summary: We all know Seiya Loves Usagi, right? Well what happens when he comes back to Earth to tell Usagi how he feels?
1. When All Hell Broke Loose

Hey minna-chan! ok, my new story didnÕt get any reviews.... *sniffs* I thought you guys would like it! oh well..... seems you didnÕt....... well, now I thought I would do a song fic of Seiya/Usagi. The Idea came to me when I was listening to Christina Aguilera singing, ÒWeÕre A MiracleÓ. So thatÕs pretty much all. I hope you guys like this instead! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When All Hell Broke Loose  
  
  
  
  
Here we are  
safe at last  
we can breathe a sigh  
it seems the storm has past...  
  
It had been a year since he was last here on Earth. He chuckled to himself, thinking of how his odango would react when she found out. He too in the familiar surroundings, breathing in the scent of of the sakura blossoms. Looking up at the sky he stood there with awe as he saw the sun shining through the delicate branches of the sakura trees and blooming buds.  
  
It was never like this on Kimoku, and it never would be. For all Seiya saw when he looked out the window was the vastness of space and a few shining stars in the distance. But there was one star that shone the brightest in the dark blanket of space. It reminded him so much Usagi and her pure raidence of joy and love.  
  
He decided to see if she still lived at her house. He couldnÕt wait to see her again. It had been too long, too long for Seiya.  
  
Seiya walked down the street admiring the streets where he was practically run over with crazy fans. He chucked once again when he replayed scenes over in his mind. Earth was like a second home to him, of course it wouldnÕt have been if he had never met Usagi.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Seiya didnÕt realize that he had knocked someone over, until he found himself on top of that person.  
  
  
Through it all  
no one knew   
that all the tears in heaven  
would bring me back to you, oh....  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she walked out of the grocery store holding a paper bag in plastic to her chest. She could barley see over the top of it since it was so full. Her mom had asked her to go pick up some more food so she could make dinner.  
  
It had been a year since her last battle. After that all the senshi went back to their normal lives. They had all drifted apart each going their own separate ways. Ami was studying to become a doctor. Right now she was at Harvard in America. She received and occasional post card from her, telling her how she had been successful in finding new cures.  
  
Rei was still at the temple. She was learning how to manage the check book there with grandpaÕs help. She even got together with Chad, surprisingly.  
  
Makoto now had her own restaraunt. She was a famous chef now, here in Tokyo. Makoto asked her to come in every time she had made up dishes and tell her if she should put it on her menu. Of course, whatever Mako-chan makes is always good.  
  
Minako was on her way to becoming a celebrity. She had a contract and was in the modeling business right now. She let her eyes wander to a Cover Girl ad across the street. She smiled to her self as sho looked at MinakoÕs flawless face and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
She had not seen a man walking in in front of her when she walked out of the grocery store and accidently collided with him. Usagi fell to the ground and the man fell on top of her. She had dropped the bag, its contents spilling on the side walk.  
  
No one I know  
imagined we would make it  
but it only matters  
that we both believe...  
  
Seiya glanced down and locked eyes with the person the person he was looking for. Midnight-blue met Azure, neither saying anything, only with their eyes.  
  
You and me  
weÕre a miracle  
ment to be   
and nothing can change it...  
  
Usagi looked up into the most unlike y pair of eyes she thought she would never see again. Pools of tears gathered in eyes as a new emotion surfaced with in her.  
  
Mountains move  
and oceans part  
when they are standing  
in our way...  
  
Seiya stared down at the beautiful angel beneath him.  
  
ÒOhayo, Odango!Ó  
  
You and me  
weÕre a miracle  
angels stand watching over us  
and heaven shines upon us everyday...  
  
Tears of happiness ran down UsagiÕs eyes as she embraced Seiya in a hug. Seiya was shocked by the gesture of affection. All he could do was just lie there and smile down at this fallen angel.  
  
Usagi let go of Seiya finally noticing the crowd that had drawn around them.  
  
ÒItÕs Seiya Kou!Ó and thatÕs when all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! cliffie!!! Not really cause I already wrote the next chapter! So if you want me to put it out, ummmm........ *thinks*........then you guys have to give me some reviews! *gets hit on the head by Raikou Doragon*  
Raikou: sheÕs such a dork.......... 


	2. True Feelings

OK, now hereÕs chapter 2! the song isnÕt over yet! itÕs continuing here in chapter 2. Read and review minna-chan! ^_^  
  
Hekate aka Bunni V  
  
Arigato to:  
  
Raven Haired Light: ok, this was a song Christina did long before Dirrty......it was when she was just coming out!  
  
Raikou Doragon: ok, i help you clean your room, and this is all the thanks I get?!?!?!?!  
  
rick_r: well my story wasn't in this section is, it's a x-over.  
  
Jade Stellar: ok! here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
ÔGuess fame hasnÕt left me yetÕ, Seiya thought.  
  
Seiya got off Usagi and lended her a hand. Usagi took it greatfully and lifted herself off the ground. A sales clerk handed her her package of groceries. She thanked the lady and looked at Seiya.  
  
Everyone was screaming his name as the paparazzi and new reporters arrived faster than you could say Seiya Kou no more than three times.  
  
ÒMr. Kou, where are the other two members of the Three lights?Ó  
  
ÒMr. Kou, where have you been for a whole year?Ó  
  
ÒMr. Kou, who is the young lady you are with?Ó  
  
the questions went on and on until the manager of the store was somehow heard over all the ruckuss.  
  
ÒIf you arnÕt here to buy anything, the I suggest you leave because you are blocking my costomers!Ó  
  
Everytime I felt near defeat  
you were there for me on my side completely  
you give me strength  
you set me free...  
  
That was their cue to get out of there. Seiya greabbed her hand and made sure she got out of there safely. They ran away from the surrounding crowd, ditracted by the manager of the store.  
  
While they were running Usagi felt the urge to laugh. Seiya looked behind him to see Usagi laughing and couldnÕt help but laugh also. The running pair stopped, slowing down to catch their breath.  
  
Usagi literally jumped on Seiya thanking him.  
  
ÒFor what?Ó he asked.  
  
ÒI havenÕt done anything like that in a long time!Ó She exclaimed. Her sunny smile was enough to wipe the shcock off Seiyas face.  
  
They started chatting like old friends, Usagi telling him how everyone was and Seiya doing the same. They had walked to the park without knowing it and sat down on the bench looking at the fading sun above the lake. A soft breeze rustled UsagiÕs hair giving her goose bumps.  
  
Seiya noticed it and said may be they should go somewhere where they could eat. She declined and Seiya became worried. This was not his Odango that he had mat a year ago.  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya, he had a funny expression on his face. With the light shinning on his face and the cherry blossm trees right above him, he was quite a sight to see. She wondered what he was thinking. She decided to ask him the question that was bugging her the moment she saw him.  
  
ItÕs just because of you  
IÕm all that I could be, boy  
When I with you  
the world the world is all to reach for  
together there is nothing we canÕt do...  
  
Usagi looked away, not daring to show her true feelings fo him. Seiya reached out a hand, but she brushed it away like it was nothing.  
  
ÒWhy did you come back?Ó she sai d coldly. She remembered the time where Haruka had warned her not to speak to the three lights again, that ment including the Starlights......  
  
ÒBut you donÕt even know them!Ó she had agured.   
  
ÒKoneko, how much of them do you really know?Ó Haruka said trying to keep her anger from rising.  
  
Usagi realized how much she barley knew about them. She aplogized to Haruka and said she was right. They were so secretive, but something drew her to them. They werenÕt evil, just different, like them.........  
You and me weÕre a miracle  
ment to be and nothing can change us  
mountains move and oceans part  
when they are standing in our way...  
  
Seiya looked hurt, and Usagi could feel it.  
  
Seiya hesitated for a moment, then decided to do what heÕd been waiting to do all along. He made Usagi look at him. Looking into UsagiÕs eyes he saw something that wasnÕt there before.  
  
She let one crystaline tear roll down her porcilon cheek.  
  
He cupped her face, his thumb brushed away the tear. Seiya pulled her into a earth shatering kiss. When she didnÕt respond Seiya drew back and felt confused. Usagi had her eyes closed and wasnÕt doing anything. He remember what Kakyuu had warned him of......  
  
ÒBut what if she dosnÕt want to be with you?Ó she had asked.  
  
ÒThen I could at least show her my feelings, instead of me knowing that sheÕll never return them!Ó  
  
ÒPoor Seiya, did you even know how naive she is? You tried to show her, but she only thought of you as a friend,Ó Yaten just had to add his two cents in making Seiya trun around and punch him.  
  
Yaten fell to the floor nose bleeding. Seiya regretted his actions, know now that Kakyuu wouldnÕt let him go to Earth.  
  
Kakyuu though shocked by this displayhad let him go in the end. Seiya had offered to let Yaten have anything he wanted in exchange for an apology.  
  
ÒAnything?Ó Yaten said. Taiki who was standing right behind him gave Seiya the look that said Ôyou shouldnÕt of said that, your dead meat now!Õ  
  
ÒYes, anything.Ó  
  
ÒI want your car then.Ó that of course began another uproar and sent SeiyaÕs anger bouncing off the walls. He agreed in the end to let him have his car.......  
You and me   
weÕre a miracle  
angels stand watching over us  
and heaven shines upon us every day...  
  
ÒI came back to Earth to show you how much I cared for you and how much I.......I love you.Ó   
  
Usagi looked at him in confusion, then suddenly cupped SeiyaÕs face and brought it to his face to hers. She kissed him this time with the hidden passion. Seiya responded in they same fashion letting his tounge slideing across her lips asking for permission to enter. Usagi broke the kiss right there and said what she had pushed down deep after Seiya had left.  
  
The chance was so unlikely  
that we would ever be  
two stars among the Heavens  
destiny brought you to me...  
  
ÒI love you, Seiya.Ó  
  
You and me  
weÕre a miracle  
ment to be  
and nothing can change it...  
  
The two were once again kissing, releasing the love and joy that they had held for so long. Underneth the sakura blossoms and the beautiful setting sun making the sky looked like sherbert, it was a sight to see.  
  
Mountains move and oceans part  
when they are standing in our way...  
  
ÒThereÕs still one thing we have to discuss,Ó Usagi said.  
  
You and me weÕre a miracle  
angels stand watching over us  
and heaven shines upon us everyday...  
  
ÒWhatÕs that? What ever it is, I can handle it,Ó Seiya said confidently.  
  
You and me  
weÕre a miracle  
miracle...  
  
ÒHow are we going to explain this to the scouts?Ó  
  
You and me  
weÕre a miracle  
miracle...  
  
Seiya blanched, loosing his balance falling off the bench. He hadnÕt thought of that and he sure as hell wasnÕt going to be welcomed back by the outer senshi.  
  
ÒLetÕs not worry about that right now. All I want to do is sit here with you.Ó  
  
Miracle...  
  
  
  
  
I oringinally thought that I would make this a one shot fic, but my idea has changed! I will be continuing this fic, along with my other ones!!! the chapters in this story are going to be short, just to let you know. hope you all liked it!. more details will be filled out in the next chapter!  
  
  
Hekate  
  
ps,  
  
one person e-mailed me asking why I changed my name and what does it mean? well Hekate is the goddess of the dark moon, he he he.....i live with the dark, i love it and itÕs practically my life! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ok, not trying to scare you....... also I thought bunni V got kinda boring..........so thatÕs why! 


End file.
